


Penny for your thoughts

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Following on from Patricias comfort blanket, Nightmares, Rufus is still knocking about on peoples minds, They're still broken up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: Following on from the night that Patricia slept in Eddies room after her nightmares worsened, Eddie expects answers finally.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it is Peddie's week so this one goes out to all Eddies bimbos x

The dining room was silent as Patricia and Eddie were scheduled for washing up on the chore chart. She really needed to speak to Jerome about swapping with her for this, he still owed her a favour and she planned on calling it in soon.

Everyone had left to go to their own bedrooms, not wanting to hang around like usual with the French test coming up tomorrow, which couldn’t have been any more poorly timed. Not only had her nightmares become recurring again, but she also had to deal with KT wanting to ensure the ceremony didn’t work, and now, Eddie. She knew it was stupid going to sleep in his bed, with everything that had gone on with them, but it had been something she needed in order to fall asleep.

He stood at the tap whilst she brought the plates over to him, and once there was nothing left to bring, she faced the embarrassment with having to stand besides him drying the plates he was placing into the dishrack.

He tried to hold his silence for as long as he could, he knew Patricia wouldn’t want to discuss it, and he didn’t want to disturb the somewhat peach the two of them had, but he could hardly do it much longer.

“About last night…” He begun, but as expected, Patricia cut him off instantly.

“Listen, it didn’t mean anything okay, I just needed someone to talk to okay.”

“It wasn’t about that actually.” She looked at him confused, and her drying of the plate slowed down. He decided to turn the tap off to look at her directly before carefully deciding the words he chose, knowing Patricia was a strong fight or flight kind of person. “The nightmares, you never told me what they were about. You know you can talk to me about it.”

“It’s a sweet offer and all but, it’s in the past. I never have to worry about it again.” She went to put the plates in the cupboard, still maintaining her ‘cool as a cucumber’ façade, knowing full well her heart was beating fast at the idea of having to bring it all up again.

“It clearly is still worrying you though, if you’re having nightmares about it, I mean. You might not think it, or might not want to talk about it, but it clearly is.”

“Listen Eddie, just drop it. It was before you even showed up here, and the issue is dead and buried, literally.” The vision of Rufus being sent to the underworld, in front of each and every one of them still pressed strongly in her mind. “Buried deep, deep down. No worries.”

“Fine, I just wanted you to know I’m here for you. I won’t push you to tell me. I know how that one ended last time.” Patricia then felt her face shift to look at him, and her brow furrowed slightly, the way it always would when she was getting frustrated, and Eddie knew this had gotten a mild rise out of her.

“Are you trying to suggest that’s why we broke up? Because I’d like to set the record right now that that wasn’t why, so don’t lay on the pity party act, alright.”

The frustration was, however, a two was street and Eddie too was feeling his own temperature heat up, watching the girl he still loved putting up her defensive walls all over again.

“Well, how am I supposed to know that. We were fine one day, then the next we weren’t. It seemed a logical thing to infer given the situation. Unless you _finally_ want to enlighten me on why.”

Patricia sucked in a strong breath of air, trying her hardest to compose herself. She knew Trudy had just bought new plates and sending them flying wasn’t a good solution to her situation right now. Finally, she realised Eddie wouldn’t drop the situation unless she gave him answers, and one of these questions was far easier to talk about than the other.

“Fine, we can talk about it. If that’s what you want.” She responded and Eddie raised his hands above his head, mumbling a quiet ‘finally’ under his breath clearly having been playing on his mind for a long time. “Remember when you found out you were the Osirian, that man there, Rufus.”

“Yeah, the man we all sent spiralling to the depths of wherever, no one ever really explained that one to me.”

“Well then, I guess this is your history of Sibuna lesson. Welcome class.” Her attempt at comedy and sarcasm was always her defence mechanism, but the clear tension in her voice was hard to miss. “The year before you came, Joy went missing. No one believed me when I said there was something suspicious about it all, except for Jason, but he quickly changed sides. But, that’s another story.”

She paused trying to compose herself and lent her hands against the side feeling a welling of emotions inside her, bringing up the mess that whole situation had caused.

“Yacker, it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, I shouldn’t have pushed you alright.” He put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to console her, but she swiftly brushed it off and forced herself to push down the emotions, along with any tears which threatened to pierce her eyes.

“No, it’s fine. You wanted answers. I have them.” She raised her head up again and grabbed a dish, trying to make this time alone go as quick as possible. “Well, then Rufus came along, he promised to help me find Joy. I trusted him, and he became my only friend at one point.”

“That creepy old dude was your only friend?”

“Yes!” He realised his comment probably was not the best thing to say as soon as she snapped at him. “Anyway, well, turns out he was only using me. He wanted information about the house, about the locket, the chosen one. In the end, I was used as a bargaining chip.” She chose her words carefully, not knowing how to say out loud what had happened.

“Patricia, what does that even mean?” He was more and more confused, and still hadn’t washed the dish that was held in his hand, and she had run out of plates to dry. She really just wanted him to get on with washing up so she could leave this conversation.

“He took me to this barn, in the middle of the woods, and locked me in there. It was cold, it was dark, and he took my extensions and sent them off. If they didn’t give him what he wanted, I was toast is all you need to know.”

“Wait are you saying he kidnapped you?!” Eddie had now raised his voice and was clearly visibly angry.

“Would you lower your voice Eddie!” Patricia ushered him, despite the fact that everyone on this floor was actually well aware of the kidnapping, but she could never be sure when Trudy would walk downstairs with a basket of laundry. “Not everyone in this house knows about this.”

“Not everyone, just, almost everyone. I see how it is. You certainly couldn’t let your boyfriend know about it.” He responded taking the anger out on her, because in the moment he couldn’t get the person he really wanted. “I mean, how long were you there? Happened?”

“Calm down alright, it was only a couple of days, and…”

“ _Only_ a couple of days are you insane!” He was getting more and more frustrated every minute, knowing her needed to do something to get back at this man.

“Would you stop speaking over me!” He calmed down again and zipped his lips shut. “Good. It was only a couple of days, Mrs. Andrews came to do the trade. The others snuck me out the back. All good. Jerome got tangled up in his mess, and wound up the same, so I’m not the only person this happened to and don’t need anyone defending me. Anyway, like I said, dead and buried. In the underworld, nothing you can do now.”

Eddie turned to lean his back against the sink, put his hand over his mouth and paused for a moment, deep in thought.

“There’s gotta be some sort of secret Osirian power that lets me travel freely between worlds. Like how the half-human half-gods do. I can go to the underworld and kick his ass myself.”

This comment completely changed Patricia, and after a moment of silence, she begun laughing at him. She had been completely tickled by his comment and had bent over with her own laughter.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“Wait, you’re being serious!” This only caused her to laugh even more and Eddie just clenched his jaw trying not to respond. Once she had finally cooled down, she looked at him and begun speaking again, this time with a smile on her lips. “You can’t just travel to the underworld okay, that’s got to be the stupidest thing I’ve heard yet.”

“Well there’s got to be something I can do! He’s got to pay for it.”

“Eddie he’s in hell already! I think he’s suffering fine enough as it is.” She was still smiling now. Something about talking of Rufus rotting away seemed oddly calming to her.

“You’ve clearly never seen the anger of someone fighting for someone they love.” The words had slipped out and he hadn’t realised the connotations of what he had said until he saw a pink hue come onto Patricia’s cheeks. She was clearly eager to divert the conversation away now more than anything.

“Anyway, you couldn’t just go down there anyway. You aren’t half human half-god like in mythology, it’s just a small part of Osiris’ soul inside of you.” When he looked quizzical at her, she shrugged and looked back to him. “What, I read the Frobisher journal too.”

He paused now, feeling himself smile too as he looked towards her and softened his eyes.

“You, willingly read one of Frobisher’s journals, when you could easily make Fabian read it and give you the synopsis?” He looked somewhat stunned and also amazed at the same time and she furrowed her brow trying to ignore his onlooks.

“I just thought if my boyfriend has some ancient powers, I may as well learn what they mean, you know.” This only caused the smile on his lips to grow as he eventually began washing up the last two plates in the sink.

“Well Yacker, it’s nice to know you cared so much.” He teased handing her the final plate as she just rolled her eyes. After she put it back into the cupboard, she walked to the door, ready to go to bed, when he called her back. “Yacker wait,” he ran towards her and paused a meter away. “You never answered my other question. Why did we break up?”

His eyes were totally pleading, and she pushed down all the feelings bubbling in her chest.

“Sometimes, Eddie, I ask myself that too.” And as soon as the words had left her mouth, she turned and walked away to go and revise for her French exam, leaving Eddie stood in the kitchen, confused and alone.


End file.
